Once Upon a Full Moon
by unknownalchemist
Summary: Edward loses Bella and then begins to realize that he has feelings for Jacob. Will their love last? Warning: This story will contain MPREG! If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Twilight. I only own the OC characters.

**Jacob's POV**

I panted and hunched over as my body contorted. It was my night to guard La Push, sadly. I hated guard duty, it was so boring. Within a matter of seconds, I was in wolf form. My eyes scanned the area quickly before I took off. The cool wind whipped harshly against my fur. I let out a soft groan and sat on the chilled ground, expecting nothing to happen.

**Edward's POV**

My golden eyes focused on the deer a few feet away from me. Within seconds, I had killed the deer and drank the blood, my stomach finally satisfied. I heard a rustling coming from a nearby bush. I turned my head to spot five vampires, their backs to me. I tried to get inside their heads but for some odd reason, I couldn't read their minds. They were discussing their plans to attack more humans. They laughed and then took off, heading through the meadow.

I followed after them, trying not to make noise. I knew that I was fast, but I couldn't take on all five of them by myself. After five minutes of following them, I was growing impatient. I wanted them to split up so I could stop them from attacking innocent humans. Four of the male vampires continued to move forward, but the female stopped and looked around. Her brown hair gleamed under the moonlight. She looked very familiar.

She sniffed the air, and then turned around, spotting me. I mentally cursed myself for letting her see me. My eyes widened when I saw her face. _Bella. _Bella had left almost a year ago to live with her mother again. She had ordered me not to follow her but like the love struck fool, I disobeyed. I found her with another guy in Arizona. My heart was shattered that day. I never thought that I would see her again.

Bella slowly approached me. My heart sank as I saw the redness in her eyes. "What happened to you, Bella?" I whispered. She rolled her red eyes. "I came back to Forks with my mate, Xavier. He is the one who turned me. Together, we are bringing back vampire traditions, meaning that soon, we will have every vampire in the world feasting on humans. Just like it was meant to be."

I couldn't believe what I heard. The Bella I knew would never do that. "Bella, this isn't like you. The Bella I knew was a kind-hearted woman who would never do something so cruel." She scoffed. "I am not the Bella you once knew, Edward. I am a different woman now and I have different dreams. My dream is to marry Xavier and change the vampire world."

She then left with those words. My mind was confused. What did Xavier do to Bella? Why was she attacking humans? Questions just raced in my mind. Bella had finally come back into my life and I was not going to let her leave this time. I would change her motives, I had to. And once I get her back, I would never let her go.

**Jacob's POV**

I heard a noise coming from the North. I slowly rose from my crouched position. Before I could blink, two male vampires with snow white hair appeared in front of me. _Damn leeches, _I thought to myself. I slowly crept forward, showing them that I was not scared.

Before I had time to react, both vampires had me pinned to the ground. The bigger vampire, with glowing red eyes, snapped my hind leg. I let out a screeching howl, to let the others know that I was in danger. The pain in my leg was unbearable and before I had time to fight back, darkness engulfed me.

**Author's Note: **In this story, I wanted to make Bella evil so it would make more sense once Edward and Jacob become a couple (That's not a spoiler). I hope that everyone enjoys that story. =]


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob's POV**

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. There was a bright light above my head. I looked around the white room; the smell of disinfectant filled my nostrils. Before I had time to speak, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't move too much, Jacob, you are very injured." said Carlisle.

Injured? What happened to me? I frantically tried to sit up when a throbbing pain hit my abdomen. There were tubes connected to my arms. Was I in a hospital? Carlisle let out a loud sigh. "Just rest, Jacob, I will explain what happened to you." I nodded slowly and settled back down on the bed. Once I became fully aware of my surroundings, I noticed that most of the Cullen's were in the room with me.

"Jacob, you were attacked by a group of vampires last night. You were on guard duty for the pack. The vampires broke your left leg, fractured most of your ribs and let vicious bruises on your body. Edward had managed to get to you just before the vampires killed you." Carlisle explained.

I was in shock. How come I don't remember anything? I asked myself. "You probably don't remember anything because you blacked out." Edward's voice came from the corner of the room. Edward sighed deeply. "Carlisle, may I have a moment alone with Jacob?" Carlisle nodded and ushered the family out of the room.

Edward sat on the edge of my bed. "Last night, when the vampires attacked you, one of them was Bella. I know that you probably won't believe me but she was turned into a vampire. I know that you understand the story about Bella going back to Arizona so I won't bore you with those details." He cleared his throat for a moment. I was shocked, how could Bella be a vampire? She left Edward a year ago but he still could have turned her.

My anger rose throughout my body. "Did you turn her? Because, if you did, I swear once I am fully healed, I will kick your ass." Edward sighed and put his hand on my right thigh. "Jacob, I would never turn Bella. That's one of the reasons why she left me; she knew that I wouldn't force her to become a vampire. Her new boyfriend, Xavier is the one who turned her. And he has her convinced that vampires are meant to drink from humans so she has helped him attack humans."

I shook my head quickly. "No! Bella wouldn't do that." I said, wincing in pain as I tried to move on the bed that I was on. Edward sighed and put a hand on my chest, pushing me firmly against the bed. "Jacob, I know that this news is hard to take, and denial is always easier than admitting the truth." Edward said softly as he held Jacob down. "Just rest, Jacob. You don't need to be moving around, it could just make your injuries worse."

As much as I hated to admit it, Edward was right. I sighed heavily. "Putting the Bella news aside for the moment, does that pack know? Has anyone informed them that I am here?" I asked Edward. Edward nodded. "Yes, Carlisle called your father right after he tended to your wounds." I sighed again, putting my pride behind me. "Thank you, Edward." I whispered before I closed my eyes,

**Edward's POV**

I pulled a chair up beside Jacob's bed as he rested. I didn't know why but there was this feeling deep inside of me that was keeping me from leaving Jacob's side. I did feel bad for the poor guy but that isn't why I am sticking so close to him. It reminds me of how I felt towards Bella when she was almost hit by the car. It was a protective feeling that I was feeling in the pit of my soul.

No! It couldn't be. How could I have feelings of lust towards Jacob. I have despised this man for the longest time; I can't just suddenly feeling love towards him. I shook my head. I refused to let these feelings affect me.

I closed my eyes and tried to wash all of those feelings away. I couldn't let this stressful moment affect my train of thought. I am probably just missing Bella again so I am trying to feel love towards someone who was close to her. I looked over at the sleeping Jacob and sighed. I got up and quickly left the room, wanting to get away from my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

**Edward's POV**

I ran until I came in contact with a river. I sat along the shore and watched the water flow smoothly. "How could this be happening?" I asked myself aloud. I sighed heavily and put my head into my hands. I wanted Bella back; I didn't want to fall for her friend. I shook my head and tried to shake off the thought. "It's not happening; you just want a memory of Bella." I said to myself. I sighed once more, who was I kidding, I didn't want a memory of Bella. I wanted love. I wanted compassion; I wanted to know that someone cared for me. Wow, I was turning into such a sad sap.

"Edward, what is troubling you so?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I lifted my head up slightly and glanced over my shoulder. Esme was standing behind me, a worried look on her face. I sighed. Esme walked closer to me and sat down beside me. "Son, why are you out here all alone?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm feeling lonely and confused." I confessed. She smiled slightly. "What are you confused about, my son?" I looked over at her. "I'm confused about love. I've been having strange feelings for someone." She put a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, the best advice I can give you is to follow your heart. Don't be afraid to explore those feelings. You will never know what could happen unless you give it a shot." She rubbed my back slowly.

I had to admit that Esme did have a point. Maybe I should explore my feelings. But how? I knew that Jacob wouldn't have those feelings for me. As far as I knew, Jacob doesn't even like men. I sighed heavily, trying to decide what I should do. I looked at Esme once more. "Thanks, mom. I guess I will just have to confess to the person how I feel and hope that they like me back." Esme nodded. "Who is this person, if you mind me asking?" I looked away, if I could blush, I would have at this very moment. "Well…you see, the person is…Jacob." I said softly, still turned away. I didn't want to see the horrified look on my mother's face. Esme chuckled softly. "Edward, you don't need to be ashamed of your feelings. Jacob is a good kid. I wish you the best of luck with confessing your feelings for him."

"Thanks, Esme, I don't know what I could do without you." She stood up, dusting herself off. "Now, let's head back home, the others are worried about you." I nodded and stood up, following Esme back home.

**Author's Note: **Sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I felt like this was a good place to end it. =] The next chapter will be up soon. Will Edward confess?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three**

**Edward's POV**

Esme has been gracious enough to take the family away from the house so I could talk to Jacob alone. I don't know why I am so nervous about confessing my feelings to him. Okay, well, I do know why I am nervous, Jacob is probably going to hit me for saying that I am attracted to him. I sighed and crept up the staircase slowly.

The butterflies in my stomach were doing summersaults by the time I got in front of Jacob's room. I took a deep breath, not that I needed to, and walked into the bedroom. Jacob was awake now and sitting up on the bed, watching whatever Carlisle put on TV. His eyes darted towards me as I walked to his bed. "What do you want, Edward?" He said.

"I just wanted to come up and talk." I flashed him my signature crooked smile. He just rolled his eyes at me. I sat on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling, Jacob?" I looked at him, up and down. He caught me staring at him and then cleared his throat. "I'm feeling fine. Carlisle gave me some pain medication so I can't feel my wounds." I nodded. "I'm glad; I would be upset if you were in pain." I blurted out. _Damn it!_ I mentally cursed myself. Jacob gave me a funny look.

"Listen, maybe you should go hunting or something, you are acting weird. Because, the Edward that I knew would never care for my feelings." Jacob said as he stared at me. I wanted to run out of the room that instant but I knew that I had to do this. I sighed heavily and looked Jacob in the eyes.

"Jacob, I want to talk to you about something. And, I want you to promise me that you won't get mad and attack me." He arched a brow at me. "Um, okay, I won't attack you but I can't promise that I won't get mad." He explained. I chuckled, same old Jacob.

"Okay, that's fair enough. Anyway, Jacob, ever since Bella left, I have been getting these strange feelings. I don't know if I am just lonely or pathetic or both, but I am starting to fall for you." I confessed. Jacob had a confused look on his face. "Okay, what kind of drugs did Carlisle give you? Because, you have never even acted like you have had feelings for me before, and now all of a sudden you are attracted to me? I don't really believe it."

I nodded. "I understand that you are confused right now but what I said was true, Jacob. I can't deny it. Hell, on my way up here, I got butterflies in my stomach just because I knew that I would get to see you. And these feelings are much stronger than the ones that I felt for Bella." I explained, practically pouring my heart out to him. I knew that I probably made a mistake by blurting it out so quickly but it had to be done.

**Jacob's POV**

I stared at Edward for what felt like hours. I didn't know if I should believe him or not. Why would he all of a sudden come out and say this to me? And what was I supposed to do, fall into his arms and confess my love for him? No, that wasn't going to happen. I mean, yes he was extremely cute and I have had a slight crush on him for quite a while now, but I refused to lay here, helpless and let Edward Cullen play me like a fiddle. No, not going to happen.

"Edward, I don't think that you really mean what you said. You are just missing Bella. I understand that, I miss her too, she was my best friend but we have to get over these things in life. Edward, love is something that has to grow over time, you can just pop up one day and say, 'hey, I love you' just because you don't have anyone to love right now. You barely know me, so how could you love me?" I sighed, looking away for a moment.

Edward nodded slowly. "I understand what you are saying, Jacob. I know that you are right. But I can't say that I am not attracted to you in any way because that would be lying on my part. I will however say that I'm not willing to let you slip away Jacob." He said determined. I nodded, I didn't know if I felt thankful for his determination or if I should be angry that he is being too rash.

Edward pulled the blankets up to my chest, his face just inches from mine. My eyes were still locked with his. As he fastened the blankets, he bent his head down and pressed a lingering kiss on my lips. I didn't know what to do. I could feel my will power slowly fading. I gave in to temptation, I kissed him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. I had just kissed Edward Cullen. Was I going insane? I shook my head a few times, trying my hardest to process why I kissed him back. My emotions were boiling over at this point. I looked up, wincing when I found Edward's brilliant golden eyes looking right at me. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I sighed softly and nodded. "Yeah, I am fine; I am just trying to process what just happened."

Edward nodded slowly. "I understand. We just took a huge step and I fully understand if you are confused right now." He reassured me as he put his hand upon my shoulder. I nodded and looked into his golden eyes. There was a part of my brain that was telling me to be rational and just leave before things got too carried away; but then again, there was the other part of my brain that was telling me to follow my heart and embrace Edward's love. My mind was playing tricks on me. I didn't know what to do. Why did life have to be so damn complicated?

**Edward's POV**

I could practically feel Jacob's emotions. I knew that he was confused. I wanted to pull him into my arms and hold him close to me but I knew that that wouldn't solve anything. I just had to wait until Jacob felt ready enough to move on to the next step in our relationship, if there was ever going to be a relationship. I sighed, not really sure about what was next to come.

I walked out of the bedroom, giving Jacob some time to himself. I headed to the kitchen and made Jacob a ham and cheese sandwich with some chips and a root beer. I hurried back up to the bedroom, eager to see Jacob. When I got there, he hadn't moved from his spot on the bed. I smiled and walked up to him. "I made you some lunch." I put the plate in front of him.

He looked at the food and smiled slightly. "Thanks, I was getting a bit hungry." He scarfed down my food and then stretched out on the bed. "I wonder when I will get to go back to La Push." He mumbled to himself. I smiled and sat down beside him. I didn't want him to go back home, I wish that he could have stayed there with me, but I knew that that was not going to happen. "Soon, Jacob, you will get to go back home as soon as Carlisle declares you perfectly healthy." Jacob snorted. "You're forgetting that I am a werewolf, Edward, I heal faster than humans. I am pretty sure that I am healthy." He declared confidently.

"We will just have to wait for Carlisle to determine that." As if it was on cue, Carlisle walked into the room. He carried a clipboard in his hands. "I have found something in your blood, Jacob, and I would like to run some more tests." He said in his usual calm tone. Jacob's face dropped. "Is there something wrong with my blood? Do I have a disease or something?" He said frantically.

Carlisle shook his head. "As far as I can tell, no, you are fine in that respect. But, I would like to run a few more tests so I can determine what exactly it was that I saw in your blood. Do you mind if I hook you up to a couple of machines and an IV?" He asked as he set his clipboard aside. Jacob shook his head, his face fully of concern. I hated seeing him this torn up. I could tap into Carlisle's thoughts if I wanted to, and I tried to, but Carlisle blocked me.

Carlisle hooked Jacob up to some weird looking machines and put an IV in his arm. Jacob was beginning to look fragile, which was very rare for him. He always tried to put up a brave front; he was like a brick wall. But right now, he looked like a house of cards, ready to tumble. And, it was killing me. I wanted to walk over to him and pull him into my arms and assure him that things would be alright. But I knew that if I did that, it would make him feel even weaker. Tonight was going to be a long night, for the both of us.

**~Meanwhile, in Bella's POV~**

I paced along the cave, waiting for my fellow vampires to join me for a meeting. The Cullen's refused to take part of my plan to kill off all humans. I sighed; I was just going to have to remove the Cullen's from the equation. I had an advance in taking the Cullen's down. I know their strengths and weaknesses. I am confident that I can take them down.

The other vampires soon started to come into the cave, circling around me. I smiled, being the leader felt wonderful. Xavier soon entered and wrapped his arms around me as I unrolled my game plan out and laid it down on the floor. His arms felt warm, comforting me and calming my nerves.

"My fellow vampires, I have called you here tonight to discuss some future plans. Okay, maybe just one plan; to take down the Cullen family. Our main mission is to rid ourselves of humans and vampires like the Cullen's, who refuse to drink human blood. They are weak creatures and deserve to be taken down."

"Tonight, I have drawn up a plan to kill the Cullen's. I know the Cullen's from experience; I know how strong they can be. This isn't going to be easy; they have allies from every place you can probably think of. So, it is only natural that we would need to get our own allies. And, I know a group of vampires who are even stronger than the Cullen's could ever be. They are known as the Original Vampires. Their leader is named Cain." I took a moment to glance over my shoulder at Xavier.

He smiled down at me, impressed with my plan. I turned my head to face the other vampires and then continued. "I have already contacted Cain, and now, all we have to do is wait for them to agree to help us. And once they say yes, we will get rid of the Cullen's!" I declared with a laugh. The world would soon be free of one less vampire family.

**Author's Note: **I need to say that I do NOT own the "Original Vampires", they are the OCs of Blaid. I will introduce them in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
